untukmu, Raku-sama
by uchiha azaka
Summary: Gadis bersurai coklat itu, Marika Tachibana, kisah cintanya begitu pelik. Umurnya tak lama lagi, waktu yang ia gunakan untuk Raku Ichijou begitu berarti untuknya, hingga akhirnya waktu itu lewat, Raku terlambat menyadarinya../ ONESHOOT


_**Disclaimer: Komi Naoshi**_

 _ **Pairing: Raku Ichijo x Marika Tachibana**_

 _ **Warning: oc, ooc, alur ngebut, cerita jelek, fic pertama di fandom nisekoi, dll**_

* * *

 _ **Untukmu, Raku-sama  
**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

"Hasilnya positif."

Suasana ruangan mendadak hening, tak ada satupun yang dapat mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi. Angin berhembus kecil, menambah dingin cuaca yang memang sudah sangat dingin sejak tadi, beberapa pasang mata tampak tertunduk, dengan beberapa raut sedih melekat di wajah mereka, gadis bersurai coklat yang duduk di ranjang pun juga begitu, ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara, hanya air mata yang menglir dari kedua irisnya.

"Begitu ya? hahaha," sang gadis bersurai coklat mencoba untuk tertawa walau dipaksakan.

"Nona Marika.." ujar salah satu orang disana dengan suara pelan.

"Marika.." ujar orangtuanya secara bersamaan.

"Kalian ini kenapa? aku tidak apa-apa kok hehehe." ujar sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Marika Tachibana dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Marika, kita akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.." ujar sang ayah berusaha menyemangati, namun kalimatnya terpotong oleh sang anak.

"Kubilang aku tidak apa!"

"Apa yang akan terjadi, maka biarlah terjadi, tidak usah dipaksakan! yang kuinginkan sekarang ini hanya sendiri!" bentak Marika pada semua orang di ruangan ini yang tampak mengasihani dirinya.

"Nona.."

"Biarkan aku sendiri! bisakah kalian semua keluar?" bentak gadis itu sekali lagi, nampaknya ia begitu terpukul.

Maka semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera keluar satu-persatu, termasuk sang dokter pribadi gadis itu. Kini diruangan tersebut hanya ada Marika yang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, ditemani dengan kalung yang selalu ia jaga, kalung yang berbentuk kunci yang mungkin saja dapat menjadi kunci kebahagiaan bagi dirinya. Satu-persatu memori mulai terngiang di kepalanya, mulai dari saat-saat sedih hingga momen bahagia dirinya, ia tak menyangka sebentar lagi itu semua akan menjadi kenangan yang tak berarti.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini?" keluhnya yang kini butiran bening air membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bahkan belum bisa mengambil hati Raku-sama, kenapa harus secepat ini?" keluhnya kembali.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika Raku Ichijo akhirnya bisa berlibur bersama dirinya, walau hanya untuk beberapa hari, butuh perjungan yang panjang agar hal itu akhirnya menjadi nyata. Dan kini ia harus rela untuk melepaskan semua perjuangannya karena takdir yang kejam seperti ini, takdir yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan, namun harus ia terima dengan lapang dada.

Dan sekejap kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuhwajahnya, pikirannya sedang kalut ketika itu. Mungkin vonis dokter dapat membuat ia menjadi sekacau ini, namun ia punya perasaan untuk bangkit, ia pun menatap cermin, terlintas di sana bayangan keluarganya, bayangan teman-temannya, dan bayangan dari Raku yang bertahan lama dengan seulas senyum, bayangnya tampak nyata di cermin yang bening.

Ia punya rencana, kalaupun ini akan menjadi waktu terakhirnya, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ia punya.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

 _ **Di sekolah**_

Suasan kelas tampak sangat ramai, penuh dengan obrolan-obrolan anak muda, mulai dari tugas sekolah hingga ke masalah percintaan, semua ada dalam kelas yang dimasuki oleh Raku Ichijou. Ia masuk dengan tampang bosan, seperti sudah biasa melihat keadaan kelas yang seperti ini, matanya celingukan mencari sebuah sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Kamu ini sedang ngapain sih?" tanya seseorang yang datang menyapa dirinya.

"K-kirisaki? kukira siapa?" ujar Raku yang sudah kaget terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kulihat dari gelagatmu, sepertinya kau sedang mencari Tachibana, apa aku benar?" Chitoge memastikan.

"Kamu ini sok tahu sekali, dasar Gorilla." elak Raku.

"Tidak perlu mengejekku juga dasar kecambah bodoh!" balas Chitoge diiringi oleh jitakan telak yang melanda kepala raku Ichijo.

Suasana kelas makin ramai, hingga tak lama kemudian datanglah gadis yang sudah lama tak masuk sekolah, Marika Tachibana datang dengan riang gembira. Tak lupa ia menyapa sang tambatan hatinya, "Ohayou, Raku-sama~" sapanya dengan penuh semangat. Raku dan Chitoge hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat aksi dari temannya yang membuat seluruh khalayak tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Kamu ini baru sembuh, kamu tidak boleh lelah, Tachibana." tegur Raku padanya.

"Aaah.. senang rasanya dikhawatirkan oleh Raku-sama, aku senang sekali~" ujarnya dengan berlebihan.

"Kamu ini, tidak pernah berubah ternyata,"

"Masa bodoh denganmu dasar Gorilla!" ujar Marika yang tak terima ditegur oleh saingan beratnya.

Akhirnya Raku membawa Chitoge pergi menjauhi kelas, karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja akan terjadi perang dunia yang melebihi perang-perang sebelumnya.

...

"aku ingin bicara beberapa hal pada kalian,"

Jam istirahat, Marika mengajak Chitoge dan Onodera menuju atap sekolah, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. Sampai-sampai Raku yang ingin mengikuti mereka pun dilarang oleh Marika sendiri, seperti bukan Marika saja, Raku heran akan hal itu, mungkin lebih baik ia tanyakan saja nanti pada mereka.

 ** _~oOo~_**

 ** _Sepulang sekolah_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

"Raku-sama, bisakah kamu menemaniku?" tanya marika dengan sungguh.

"Maaf Tachibana, tapi hari ini aku memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Chitoge." tolak Raku dengan sopan.

"Tapi Chitoge sudah mengizinkan kamu untuk menemaniku, Raku-sama." elak Marika yang kini mulai memaksa.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Raku yang tak mengerti.

"Tadi aku meminta izin pada Chitoge untuk meminjammu menemaniku ke suatu tempat." jawab Marika dengan mantap.

"Be-benarkah? Chitoge mengizinkanmu? mungkin ia sedang demam, kurasa." Raku kaget, tak biasanya Chitoge mengalah, apalagi kepada saingan utamanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Huuft.. apa boleh buat, aku akan menemanimu, tapi kemana kita hendak pergi?" tanya Raku.

"Diam dan ikuti saja, Raku-sama~" jawabnya dengan antusias.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan, yang bahkan Raku tak tahu letaknya dimana. Kini mereka berdua sudah sangat jauh dari tempat awal mereka bertemu, mereka asyik berbicang, menceritakan berbagai hal satu sama lain, mulai dari kisah konyol hingga yang benar-benar serius. "Tachibana, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana sih?"

"Ada deh, pokoknya diam dan ikuti saja ya Raku-sama." jawabnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sepoinya angin menerpa mereka berdua, mereka telah menempuh perjalanan hingga beberapa lama. Hingga senja menjelang, Raku benar-benar tak tahu tempat seperti apa yang hendak Marika tuju, namun dengan setia ia mengikutinya. Langit telah berwarna merah keemasan, matahari telah condong ke ufuk barat, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh, akhirnya perjalanan mereka tak sia-sia.

"K-kuil? kamu memintaku menemanimu ke sebuah kuil?"

"Hnn, benar sekali Raku-sama." ujar Marika dengan anggunnya.

"Apalagi rencanamu kali ini, Tachibana?" tanya Raku yang terlihat tak percaya.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Jika kamu mengira ini rencanaku untuk memiliki waktu berdua denganmu, kamu benar, namun setelah ini aku benar-benar tak memiliki rencana, Raku-sama." jelasnya dengan panjang lebar.

Marika pun menaiki setapak demi setapak anak tangga, diikuti Raku yang berjalan di belakangnya. Melelahkan memang, namun dengan pemandangan yang indah, semua peluh jadi terlupakan, merek asyik menikmatinya. Hingga sampailah mereka di halaman kuil yang tampak sepi, tak ada satupun orang disana, mereka benar-benar berdua di sana, akhirnya Raku memilih untuk duduk di sebuah alas batu dan merenggangkan kedua kakinya.

"Haaaah... tenagaku terkuras banyak." keluh Raku.

"Hihihi.. kau lucu kalau sedang kelelahan, Raku-sama." goda Marika yang tak dapat menahan tawanya.

Tawanya begitu lepas, ia tampak begitu cantik saat ini, seperti itulah yang terlihat di mata Raku sekarang ini, entah kenapa wajah Marika tampak berbeda, ia tampak cerah. "Raku-sama, apakah kamu tahu kuil apa ini?" tanya marika secara spontan. Raku terdiam untuk berpikir, namun nihil, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kuil ini, bahkan ia sama sekali belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu." jawab Raku dengan jujur.

"Haaaah.. sudah kuduga." Marika menarik nafas.

"Orang-orang menjuluki kuil ini sebagai kuil cinta, konon katanya, jika ada pasangan yang datang ke kuil ini, maka cinta mereka akan abadi, aku berharap hal itu akan terjadi juga kepada kita." harap Marika.

"Apa maksudmu? kita ini kan bukan pasangan." sanggah Raku.

Marika hanya tersenyum penuh arti, ia selalu memandangi Raku dengan penuh keseriusan. "Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam loh, ayo kita lihat bersama-sama." ajak Marika seraya menggaet tangan Raku dan mengajaknya ke tepian kuil. Senja tampak begitu manis dengan segala perhiasannya, langit begitu emas, perpaduan sempurna dengan surya yang makin memerah, tak pudar warnanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, melihat matahari terbenam dari sini memang bagus sih." ujar Raku yang terpesona akan keindahan sang senja.

"Kubilang apa, kamu tinggal diam dan ikuti aku saja, pasti tak akan menyesal kok." balas Marika dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Mereka pun duduk berdampingan menatap langit keemasan, asyik dalam kebisuan yang mendalam. Pundak Raku terasa agak berat, ia pun menengok ke sebelah kirinya, yang ternyata itu adalah kepala Marika yang bersandar di pundaknya. "Sebentar saja raku-sama, ini terasa begitu nyaman." ujar Marika dengan suara yang terdengar sayu.

"Apakah Raku-sama ingat ketika kita tersesat di sebuah pulau, dan kamu menggendongku untuk melihat matahari terbit di awal tahun?" tanya Marika begitu spontan.

"Bagaimana aku tak ingat? penyakitmu kambuh ketika itu, itu adalah saat-saat yang menegangkan dalam hidupku." jawab Raku yang mengingat jelas peristiwa itu, bahkan secara rinci.

"Ketika itu aku dengan tulus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu karena kamu telah mengubah hidupku, kamu membuat aku kembali berharap untuk kehidupan kelak, kamu pun membangkitkan semangat juangku untuk kembali sehat, karena itulah aku mencintaimu, Raku-sama." jelasnya secara panjang lebar, yang telah diketahui oleh Raku semuanya.

"Namun lebih dari itu semua, Raku-sama, segala tentangmu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu, ketulusanmu, kesederhanaanmu, bahkan kepolosanmu membuatku semakin memujamu,"

"Kamu adalah sosok yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku, meramaikan jiwaku dikala sepi, bagiku kamu adalah segalanya, hanya kamu dihatiku."

Raku terpukau, ia begitu kagum dengan pengakuan tulus dari gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini. Ketulusan hatinya melebihi saat itu, saat dimana Raku benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaannya, ketulusannya kali ini terlihat sedikit berbeda, seakan ini adalah pengakuan terakhirnya. Raku benar-benar tak bisa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Namun, bahkan selamanya pun memiliki akhir, bukan? begitu pun umur manusia, Tuhan telah menentukan batas umur dari setiap insan, bisa jadi ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita," ujar marika yang menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air mata.

"A-apa maksudmu Tachibana? jangan berkata seolah-olah kamu akan mati dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!" bentak Raku yang tidak suka dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh temannya itu.

"Ma-maaf Raku-sama." ujar Marika dengan nada menyesal dan raut wajah takut melihat orang yang disayanginya marah kepadanya.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi! aku tak suka! sudah menjadi takdir bagi setiap manusia untuk mati, namun tak ada yang pernah tahu kapan dirinya akan mati, selama kamu masih hidup, maka bicaralah selayaknya orang hidup, karena orang yang patah semangat adalah orang yang mati." ceramah Raku.

"Tapi andaikan ini memang pertemuan terakhir kita, aku akan bahagia, karena dapat melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini, kamu adalah pelitaku, Raku-sama." ujarnya yang maih bersandar di pundak Raku.

Bersamaan dengan matahari yang perlahan terbenam, mereka pun asyik dalam pergumulan masing-masing. Marika makin erat dalam dekapan Raku, membuat rambut coklatnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi Raku. Dalam hati terdalamnya Marika sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi seorang Raku Ichijou, namun ia membiarkan egonya menguasai dirinya, hanya kali ini ia ingin diperlakukan seperti ini, ya, hanya kali ini.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **2 Bulan kemudian**_

 _ **Di atap sekolah**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Suasana yang penuh hiruk pikuk menjadi hal yang biasa, namun tidak kali ini, ia merasa kelas menjadi terlalu ramai bagi dirinya, hingga memilih mengasingkan diri ke tempat ini. "Memikirkan Tachibana-san, eh?" tanya teman sejawatnya yang datang mengekor dari belakang, teman sedari kecil dari raku Ichijou ini sangat mengetahui watak Raku, ia sangat mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan raku saat ini.

"Kamu sok tahu, Shuu." jawab Raku singkat.

"Kamu ini, sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme.

"Aku tak bisa membohongimu Shuu hahaha.." ujar Raku diiringi dengan tawa renyah.

"Dia tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya, kau harus mendukungnya." Shuu berusaha menasehati.

"Bagaimana caraku mendukungnya jika bahkan dirinya dimana saja aku tak tahu?" ujarnya yang tampak menahan emosi.

"Kau harus bersabar, Raku, aku yakin semua pasti akan berjalan dengan semestinya." ia pun menepuk pundak sobatnya itu.

...

Mereka pun memasuki kelas, semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka, begitu pun guru yang kini berada di depan. "Maaf, kukira ini masih jam istirahat." ujar Raku yang merasa bersalah.

"Ichijou-san dan Maiko-san, ini memang masih jam istirahat, tapi adal beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan, pada seluruh siswa, jadi mohon untuk kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing." perintah wali kelas mereka.

Raku dan Shuu menuruti perintah sang wali kelas, mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kini seluruh siswa serius memperhatikan sang guru, sang guru un berdehem untuk memperjelas suasana serius.

"Baru saja kami dapat informasi dari orangtua Marika Tachibana, bahwa kondisi Tachibana-san makin buruk dan penyakit yang dideritanya makin parah."

Kelas benar-benar hening sekarang, keterkejutan mereka tak berhenti sampai disitu, ketika sang wali kelas berujar. "Dan dokter yang merawatnya pun berkata bahwa umur Tachibana-san tidak akan lama lagi, kedatanganku disini adalah untuk meminta perwakilan siswa untuk menjenguknya, kira-kira siapa saja diantara kalian tiga orang yang mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat keadaan Tachibana-san?" tanya sang wali kelas.

 _ **DEG**_

"Aku."

Tangan Raku telah terangkat tanpa ia sadari, sepertinya rasa simpati yang membuatnya segera menyediakan diri. Tak hanya Raku, Chitoge, Onodera, Shuu, Tsugumi, dan Miyamoto pun melakukan hal yang sama, rasa persahabatan yang mendalamlah yang membuat mereka secara sukarela mengajukan dirinya masing-masing. "Tachibana di rawat di _Tokyo Internasional Hospital_ , kita akan kesana sepulang dari sekolah, kuharap kalian semua mempersiapkan diri." ujar sang wali kelas.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang terasa suram inilah mereka berkumpul. Mereka bertiga, dengan bibir yang datar, menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka diberi kesempatan bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tak ada kata-kata, hanya tatapan sendu dari para sahabat yang pernah melewati waktu bersama.

Sang wali kelas sedang berada di luar ruangan bersama kedua orangtua Marika, membicarakan tentang penyakit anak semata wayangnya itu. Di dalam ruangan hanya terdapat sekumpulan remaja dan seorang temannya yang kini sedang terbaring lemah. Ya, Marika tampak menyedihkan sekarang ini, tubuhnya sangat kurus, hanya seperti tulang yang dibalut oleh kulit, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata pun ia tak kuat, nampak sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering disekitar matanya yang terpejam, ia bertahan hidup menggunakan bantuan mesin-mesin dan selang.

Marika yang merasakan kehadiran para sahabatnya pun berusaha membuka kedua matanya walau terasa sakit, ia pun nekad melepas alat bantu pernapasan yang digunakannya, membuat semua yang ada disitu terlonjak kaget. "Tachibana! apa yang kamu lakukan? itu berbahaya!" Raku yang paling pertama mencegahnya, namun Marika tetap keras kepala, mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan.

"T-tidak apa Raku-sama." ujarnya dengan suara yang parau, namun masih ia samarkan dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak apa?" kini giliran Chitoge yang berkomentar.

"Kirisaki? a-aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan s-sainganku untuk yang t-terakhir kalinya." canda Marika.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Tachibana-san, kamu harus mempunyai semangat untuk hidup." Onoera ikut menasehati.

Sejenak Marika tersenyum, "terimakasih a-atas d-dukungan kalian, teman-teman, termasuk kamu Raku-sama, aku senang mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian semua." ujarnya dengan tulus.

Nampaknya ia susah untuk bicara sekalipun, akhirnya Raku pun membantunya dengan mengenggam tangannya, "bicaralah Tachibana, kami semua akan mendengarnya untukmu." ujarnya, membuat yang lain pun terharu.

"W-waktuku t-tidak a-akan lama l-lagi, na-namun aku s-senang bisa b-bertemu dengan k-kalian, a-aku minta ma-maaf t-tidak bisa m-menemani k-kalian lebih l-lama lagi..." ujarnya seraya memberi sebuah surat kepada Raku, ia masih kuat untuk menggerakan tangannya, namun tidak lama kemudian adalah saat yang besar bagi semua yang ada disitu.

Marika terlihat sedang mengambil napas, dan matanya melotot tajam, ia tersadar bahwa inilah waktunya untuk pergi ke kehidupan yang lain. Ini menjadi waktu yang menegangkan bagi semua yang ada disitu, detik selanjutnya seorang Marika Tachibana sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, wajahnya tampak tenang, tidak ada lagi raut penuh ambisi seperti dulu.

"MARIKAAAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya menjerit histeris, membuat orangtua, wali kelas, perawat, dan dokter langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Suasana haru menghiasi ruang itu, ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergian gadis bersurai coklat tersebut, Ibu Marika pun menangis histeris, ia meraung sejadi-jadinya, memeluk suaminya yang bekerja sebagai Kepala kepolisian Negara Jepang.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Tachibana-san." Onodera pun ikut menangis dipelukan Raku, sementara Chitoge menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Raku. Semua yang ada disitu terdiam, ini adalah peristiwa besar, menyedihkan memang, tapi tidak ada yang dapat menyalahi sang takdir, lagipula kini Marika sudah bahagiadi sana, lepas dari segala penyakit yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama ini.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Pemakaman**_

Suasana tampak begitu khidmat, semua yang berada disitu dengan pakaian serba hitamnya tak dapat menahan kesedihan. Teman-teman sekelas beserta wali kelasnya dulu mengiringi prosesi pemakaman Marika Tachibana, Tampak pula disitu Chitoge dan Onodera yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak bersuara seperti biasanya.

Angin berhembus, musim dingin kali ini benar-benar terlampau dingin untuk dilewat seorang raku Ichijou. Satu-persatu pelayat pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman, hanya tersisa tiga orang yang selalu menemani Marika semasa hidupnya. "Kalian lebih pulang lebih dulu saja, aku sedang ingin sendiri, setidaknya untuk saat ini." pinta Raku, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari kedua gadis yang mencintainya itu.

Akhirnya hanya ada Raku sendiri, berdiri di samping makam Marika, kini tiada lagi sapaan manja yang diterima olehnya, kini tidak ada lagi pelukan lembut yang biasa gadis itu lakukan kepadanya. Namun Raku tidak menangis, ia tidak ingin menangisi kepergian gadis itu, ia harus kuat seperti saat ia menghadapi kepergian ibunya.

"Tachibana, aku tidak tahu jikaa saat itu adalah saat terakhir aku dapat berbicara berdua denganmu, aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu kau sudah memberikan pertanda kepergianmu, maafkan kebodohanku ini, Tachibana." ujar Raku yang menatap sendu pada sebuah makam yang masih baru.

Raku pun membuka secarik kertas yang kemarin diberikan Marika pada saat-saat terakhirnya, ia belum membacanya, ia tidak tahu isi dari surat itu, pernyataan cinta, mungkin.

 _Untukmu Raku-sama_

 _Sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku sangat rindu padamu, aku tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu denganmu, namun mungkin itu adalah hal yang mustahil, bukan?  
_

 _Raku-sama, perkataanku ketika di kuil tersebut adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari hatiku, kejujuranku, aku tidak pernah sejujur itu, aku selalu berharap kamu mampu membalas perasaanku, namun aku tahu aku tak dapat memaksakan keinginanmu.  
_

 _Waktuku tak lama lagi, aku akan mati Raku-sama, apa kau tahu? perasaan menungu ajal ini begitu mendebarkan, aku begitu senang karena dapat terlepas dari penderitaan ini, namun disisi lain aku takut kehilanganmu, aku masih belum siap, berbagai kenanganku bersama keluarga, bersama kamu, bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi, termasuk Chitoge dan Onodera..  
_

 _Aku telah bicara pada mereka berdua tentang hal ini, tentang keinginanku untuk menyerah mendapatkanmu dan menyerahkanmu pada mereka berdua, tetapi mereka melarangku, mereka membujukku untuk tetap berjuang, mengarungi pahitnya hidup, walau hanya untuk sebentar lagi, bahkan Chitoge merelakan waktu kencannya denganmu dan memberikannya untukku, agar aku dapat memiliki kesempatan terakhir, namun aku masih tak bisa..  
_

 _Kau tahu ketika kita pergi kekuil sebulan yang lalu? aku telah berbohong padamu mengenai kuil itu, sebenarnya itu bukan kuil cinta, orang-orang percaya jika ada seseorang yang tengah patah hati dan datang ke kuil tersebut, maka ia akan kembali bahagia, ia akan melupakan segala kenangan tentang mantan kekasihnya. Namun tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakanmu, aku benar-benar tak bisa, bahkan saat detik-detik menjelang matahari terbenam, perasaan takut mati kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhku.  
_

 _Bukan rasa sakit menjelang kematian yang kutakutkan, tetapi kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi, termasuk kau yang benar-benar aku tak terima dari konsep kematian. Aku sangat mencintaimu, rasa cinta yang mengendap selama bertahun-tahun ini mengalahkan penyakitku untuk sementara, tapi tidak untuk selamanya, aku masih tak bisa melawan laju waktu.  
_

 _Raku-sama, aku benar-benar tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku cinta kamu, hanya itu. Jika renkarnasi itu meang ada, aku berharap bisa menjadi pasangan hidupmu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya..  
_

 _Marika Tachibana_

 _Ps: ucapkan salam terakhirku pada teman-teman sekelas, entah kenapa pada saat seperti iniaku menjadi rindu padamereka semua_

Raku tersenyum, ternyata itu yang hendak Marik sampaikan kepada dirinya, perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Rimbunnya pepohonan menjadi pemandangan di sekitar pemakaman, pemandangan yang indah, sebuah potret ia keluarkan dari kantung celananya. Sebuah potret dirinya bersama gadis bersurai coklat.

"Jika memang renkarnasi itu ada, aku juga berharap bisa menjadi pasangan hidupmu, sehidup semati, selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Semua rasa sayang ini kupersembahkan untukmu, jadi tenanglah disana dan tunggulah aku suatu saat nanti di kehidupan selanjutnya, karena sampai saat itu tiba, semua rasa ini hanya milikmu.."

"Hanya untukmu, Marika." ujar raku yang masih melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, kembali menghadapi kehidupannya sehari-hari.

 _ **END..**_

* * *

 ** _Author note:_  
**

 ** _Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Nisekoi, aku sangat menikmati mnga dan animenya, dan aku adalah #TeamMarika yeaaah, tapi aku jga dukung yg laen kok, fic ini bergenre angst, karena aku terinspirassi dari manga Nisekoi chapter 172, kayaknya sedih banget ya hiks... mungkin nanti aku akan buat fic lgi di fandom ini, kalo ada ide,ayo kita ramaikan fandom nisekoi, ^^, salam kenal Minna-sam  
_**

 ** _mohon reviewnya kalo bisa ya ^^_**

 ** _Azaka~_**


End file.
